The present invention relates to an X-ray imaging apparatus, a collision detecting device, and a damper. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with an X-ray imaging apparatus provided with a device for detecting collision of an X-ray receiver with an obstacle, as well as such a collision detecting device and a damper for damping collision with an obstacle.
In an X-ray imaging apparatus wherein an X-ray irradiator and an X-ray receiver are attached respectively to both ends of a C-shaped arm so as to be opposed to each other, and an object is disposed between the X-ray irradiator and the X-ray receiver to perform fluoroscopic radiography, a sensor is disposed in the X-ray receiver to detect approaching or collision of the X-ray receiver with respect to the object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Specification and drawings (Columns 3 to 8 and FIGS. 2 and 3) of U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,044
In the above X-ray imaging apparatus, the sensor is made up of plural electrodes and detection is performed while switching combinations of those plural electrodes from one to another by means of a multiplexer. Consequently, the construction of the detecting device is complicated.